How To Turn A Villain Into A Hero
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Kenna needs work, she's 16, an orphan and out of money. So when Prince Charming comes to the Poison Apple and rally's the villains together to get their happily ever afters, she jumps at the chance to help. But will a certain blonde boy change her plans?
1. Kenna

**Hey here's a fic I never actually planned on making but then I watched the film again and figured, what the heck?**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenna's POV

I sipped quietly on my drink in the corner of the bar, watching the other villains; Hook was playing the piano while a Witch sang, the Puppet Master burped as he downed his sixteenth beer while Cyclops rode the mechanical bull, whooping and hollering like a drunken wild animal…so not much difference really. I chuckled at my own thoughts, taking a gulp of my drink. I'm glad I was just drinking apple juice, no way in hell was I turning out like any of these losers.

"Heeeyyy beautiful," a shady character with one eye and dirty clothes said, hiccupping as he struggled to keep his balance as he leaned against my table. I looked up at him through my russet coloured fringe, swiped over my right ear while the rest was pulled into a messy ponytail. My amber eyes swooped over him and I knew straight away that he was one of the drunk losers.

"What?" I snapped, taking another swig.

"How about you, _hiccup_, and me…rent one of the rooms," he said, giving me what I'm guessing was supposed to be a toothy grin, if he hadn't lost most of his teeth.

"How about instead…I leave the knife that is currently sitting in my boot alone instead of imbedding it in your thick skull!" I snapped. The man only teetered on the spot, swaying on the spot as he giggled drunkly. Standing up, I poked him on his skinny, undefined chest and watched with satisfaction as he slowly began to fall backwards before he crashed to the ground.

Sighing, I sat back down and returned my gaze to my drink. While it was a nice release from all my other troubles, it could only keep me away from the real world for so long. I feel I should explain about myself;

My name's Kenna…that's it no last name. I'm an orphan and have been since I watched my parents die when I was eight so I abandoned my last name. For the past eight years I've been fending for myself. At first they tried to see how I would do in an orphanage but when all the kids kept annoying me and the grown ups tried to relate to me I gave up, packed up my belongings (which consisted of the clothes I was wearing and a pendant I kept under my shirt) and hi-tailed it out of there.

From then on I had been living on the run. It was only when I hit sixteen did the authorities stop chasing me because I was underage and parentless. Now they only chased me because of my job. Obviously I had to make money somehow and, after a week of living in the forest near a small village, I learned something pretty cool about myself; I was good at stealing stuff.

I know it sounds bad to brag about this kind of thing but when it's the only thing I'm good at, I'm going to brag about it. So I made my way through life by being a thief/mercenary for hire. Unfortunately for me that meant having to constantly dodge the cops.

But, coming back to the now, here I was, sitting in a stingy pub drinking apple juice. I know it's stupid to wish for a happily ever after, especially after Fairy Godmother up and…popped I guess would be the nicest way to put it, but I just wish I could finally stop running and have a life of my own.

Suddenly the door to the pub swung open and in walked a tall guy with trimmed and wavy blonde hair, a strong jaw and probably some of the cleanest clothes I've seen in pretty much all my life. I knew who this guy was;

Prince Charming.

I glared with the rest of the villains as Charming wormed his way around the pub before heading to the bar. I, along with the rest of the villains, hated the way he openly called himself one of us. He knew nothing about being a real villain, having to struggle to stay alive. Sure some villain's overdid it by trying to take over an entire kingdom, but we all had it rough.

Charming though, had the cushiest life ever and he still had the nerve to act like we were his best friends, like he was one of us. I lost interest as he started talking to Mabel the barmaid, going back to my drink. This could be my last nice thing for a while, nobody was hiring and hadn't been for a while. I was getting desperate.

"And Fuzzy Navels for all my friends!" Hook smashed his hooked hand on the keys, slicing them into shreds at Charming's outburst. The other villains got up, Evil Queen breaking her pool queue in half for good measure. They all advanced on him but I stayed where I was. I couldn't be asked to beat him up now, I'll get him later when the others are done with him.

"We're not your friends," Hook rightly stated, letting the other villain's push Charming against the bar before Mabel held him down. He shoved his hook into Charming's face. "You don't belong here," he spat, pressing the tip against his neck. Charming started spluttering nervously.

"You're right; oh you're absolutely right. But do any of us really?" he said, attempting to push Hook's…hook away.

"Do a number on his face," Cyclops said, giggling with sickening glee. I tuned out as Charming started spouting ton after ton of bullshit in an attempt to keep from getting mauled.

I watched from my table as he started to work the crowd, going from the Evil Queen, to Puppet Master and then to Rumplestiltskin (Or Frumpypigskin as he called him.) He even managed to get Hook to back off.

"Once upon a time someone decided that we were the losers. But there are two sides to every story and our side as yet to be told." I lifted my head in interest as the others all started to agree with Charming. For a Slimeball he was starting to make sense. "So who will join me? Who wants to come out on top for one? Who wants their happily ever after?" My head tilted to the side.

_Happily Ever After? _

The crowd all cheered, clinking glasses. As soon as a thug broke his glass against someone else's I knew a fight was about to break out. Downing the last of my apple juice, I got up from table just as two trees tackled each other onto it, and nimbly threaded through the brawling crowd until I reached Charming at the bar who was nervously sipping his drink.

"Hey!" I snapped and he jumped, swivelling around to look down at me. He sneered.

"And what do you want?" he asked, taking another sip of his fruity drink.

"I want to help you take down the ogre," I said and his eyebrows shot up. "Oh don't look so surprised. Everyone knows that Shrek totally humiliated you." Charming sneered again but I only smirked.

"You have quite the attitude," he said. I shrugged.

"Whatever, it keeps the money coming when clients see my no-bullshit style," I said. Charming's eyebrows raised.

"Clients? Are you a hooke-"

"Thief and mercenary for hire!" I cut off. I hated when people assumed just because I was a girl (And quite attractive if I must say so myself-don't judge me I'm just going by how many times drunk guys like to take a shot at me) that they think when I say clients I'm talking about men. "And I'm offering my services," I finished. Charming looked me up and down.

"What's in it for you?" he asked.

"A bag of gold up front and immunity from the law once you're king," I said. Charming smirked.

"Sounds reasonable and smart." he held out his hand. "You've got a deal." I shook his hand, noticing how weak his handshake was. I refrained from saying anything "Now what are you going to do to earn your half?" he asked.

"I heard from a source of mine that Shrek is getting a crew and sailing away for a few days. I'm pretty sure I can get on that crew," I said. Charming nodded.

"Good, do that and stall his trip so that I have enough time to take the kingdom," he said and I nodded.

"Ok,. Give me my gold," I said. He snickered.

"Fine. I'll meet you here tomorrow and give you your payment." I nodded.

"Fine, then I'll set out tomorrow."

* * *

**There you go! More will be up soon**

**Review!**


	2. Oh Chesquido

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenna's POV

I stood by the boat as I watched an ogre, who I'm guessing was Shrek, a donkey and a talking cat wearing black boots and a hat as they said goodbye to their loved ones. It was sweet I guess, even though the mutant dragon/donkey babies were freaking me out a little. Then again, with a donkey who could talk and a cat that wears boots and talks, I can't say I shouldn't be surprised.

Finally all the sappiness became too much for me. Walking up to the captain of the ship, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tell the others it's time to go," I ordered. The captain raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm the captain of this ship young lady and I'll decide when it's time we set off," he said gruffly. I stared up at him, my eyes meeting his. "B-But I think it's time we head off," he stuttered nervously, rushing off to grab his fog horn. I winced as he blared it loudly. "ALL ABOARD!" he yelled. The ones on the dock quickly said their final goodbyes before they all climbed on the ship. I stood, leaning against the mast as they each came on.

The donkey was first, giving me a big grin as he walked on. "Well hello to you!" he said enthusiastically. I raised an eyebrow, offering him a smile in return. "Well what's your name girl? if we're going to be friends I at least need to know your name. I'll bet it's pretty," he said. My expression instantly hardened.

"I'm nothing more then your shipmate," I said in a stony voice. The donkey's ears dropped and his smile faded.

"Oh…ok. Sorry to impose," he mumbled, walking away with his head down. I sighed, there was something about this guy that made you want to make him happy.

"My name's Kenna," I called after him. He instantly perked up, his ears springing back up while his tail wagged happily.

"My my, that's a nice name. I'm Donkey," he said before trotting off. A donkey named Donkey? Well that's original.

"Don't worry about him senorita. He seems a little pushy and annoying…which he is, but he has a heart of gold," a Spanish accented voice said beside me. I turned to see the cat standing on the rim of the ship next to me with his arms folded as we watched Donkey trot all over the ship.

"Well a heart of gold doesn't pay the bills," I mumbled. The cat looked up at me.

"Hmm," he said. "My name is Puss in Boots, or Puss for short," he said, tipping his hat. I smirked down at him.

"_Hola, mi nombre Kenna_," I said, taking pleasure in watching his expression drop with shock before he smirked.

"_Impresionante_," he said.

"_Gracias_," I thanked.

"_De nada_," he said before hopping off the rim and walking over to Donkey. That was actually fun. Normally I don't get to use my Spanish unless I'm talking to a particular client. I can also speak German and French.

Finally Shrek came on, glancing at me as he walked past me and heading to the back of the boat. Charming, then again he is an ogre. Truthfully I preferred being ignored. My job was simple; keep an eye on Shrek and as soon as we get back report to Charming of our plans.

"Bye bye babies!" Donkey wailed. I looked up at the sky to see the…Dronkey's had spelled out 'We Love You Daddy' in the sky. I rolled my eyes at the public display of affection. Pushing off from the mast, I noticed the girl ogre, Fiona I think, running after the boat until she stopped at the edge of the dock.

"SHREK!" she yelled.

"YEAH!" he asked.

"WAIT!"

"WHAT IS IT!" he asked again.

"I'M…I'M-" the blare of the horn cut her off, the captain blowing it right next to my ear.

"Hey!" I snapped at him, shoving him away. "Go Blow you horn somewhere else buddy!" I yelled and he scuttled off with his horn tucked under his arm. "Jackass," I mumbled to myself. Shrek laughing made me turn my attention back to him, seeing him wave.

"I LOVE YOU TOO HONEY!" he said but I'm pretty sure that's not what Fiona wanted to hear.

"WHAT? NO…NO I SAID I'M PRE-" again the captain blared his horn, this time right in Shrek's face. Shrek responded by grabbing the horn and throwing it into the ocean.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" he shouted again.

"I SAID I'M PREGNANT!" my eyebrows shot up at that while I watched Shrek visibly sag.

"Uh…WHAT WAS THAT?" he yelled.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Shrek laughed nervously.

"THAT'S GREAT!" he yelled back.

"REALLY? OH I'M SO GLAD YOU THINK SO! I LOVE YOU!" Fiona yelled.

"YEAH…ME TOO…YOU!" anyone with half a brain could tell that Shrek was not happy about this but if Fiona wanted to delude herself then I'll leave her be.

Donkey and Puss started cheering for Shrek. "I'm goanna be an uncle! I'm goanna be an uncle! I'm goanna be an uncle!" he cried happily. Puss hopped up onto the railing, placing a paw on Shrek's shoulder.

"And you my friend are royally-" The fog horn blasted for the fourth time and I turned to the captain, who had an even bigger horn in his hands as he stood in front of the ship wheel.

"Would you please shut up!" I yelled at him. He returned his attention to steering the ship.

"What was that you were saying Puss?" Shrek asked. Puss turned to me and winked. I grinned.

"_Roscado_," I answered for him, resulting in Puss bursting into a fit of laughter. Shrek and Donkey shared a confused look before Shrek sighed, leaning over the rim of the boat.

* * *

I watched the ocean from my spot in the riggings, the stars reflected in the flat water as we sailed onwards. Even though the idea of being in water absolutely terrified me, I still loved the smell, look and feel of the ocean. So I can't swim, so what?

The guys were all asleep, Shrek rolling restlessly around on his spot. I'm guessing the news about him being a father hit him harder then he thought. When his moans and groans began to get in the way of my peaceful night time in the riggings I knew there was no point trying to focus on the ocean.

Climbing down, I headed down the steps and into the hold. While the captain said we would be sleeping up on deck I did my usual thing of not listening to him and strung up my own hammock in the corner. Climbing up into my hammock, I curled up into a small ball. The hammock was made from an old sail so it was more then big enough for me to sleep on. After rolling around for a few minutes I finally managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I don't know how long my sleep lasted for but when I woke up I was still tired. After stretching I got up and walked back up on deck, re-tying my hair into its usual pony tail. It was a sunny morning, the warmth welcome on my face as I searched around on deck for the others. They were all gathered where I had left them yesterday, Shrek still looking troubled about his parenthood predicament.

"It's not my life I'm worried about ruining. It's the kid's," I heard him say as I got closer. "I mean when have you ever heard the phrase 'as sweet as an ogre' or 'as nurturing as an ogre' or how 'bout 'you're goanna love my dad, he's a real ogre'?" he sighed heavily and I actually felt bad for the guy. Even though he was an ogre he wasn't nearly as bad as Charming made him out to be. He was just like any normal guy.

"Okay Okay I get it. Nobody said it was going to be easy. Well at least you got us to help you out," he said, trying to be helpful. I resisted the urge to comment that two animals without thumbs would be no help when it comes to diaper changing time.

"That's true," Shrek said, smiling slightly before it dropped. "I'm doomed." I stepped up to the railings, looking out over the waves.

"Sorry to sound like I was eavesdropping Shrek but can I offer some advice?" I asked.

"By this point I'm desperate," he mumbled back.

"I lost my parents when I was eight so I haven't had much of a childhood." I paused, noticing the expressions of Shrek, Donkey and Puss go from expectant to shocked. "But one thing I always wanted while I was fending for myself was for my parents to just be there with me. Trust me Shrek, that's all a kid wants." when I finished I looked over at them. Donkey looked ready to cry while Shrek and Puss had sympathetic expressions.

"I guess that makes it better," Shrek murmured, giving me a small smile. I smiled back. Giving this guy parenting advise wasn't against the rules.

"You're finished." we all turned to the voice to see the ship captain behind us. He was really starting to get on my last nerves. "Uh…with you're journey," he quickly finished, gesturing to a nearby shore with a fancy looking castle sitting on the bluff.

* * *

"Wor-ces-ter-shiree? Now that sounds fancy," Donkey exclaimed as he tried to read the sign. I squinted my eyes, trying to work it our myself. Being orphaned at eight kind of cut off my education. I could sort of read and write, just not very well.

"It's Worcestershire," Shrek corrected.

"Oh," I said, now getting it. Puss gave me a strange look but I just ignored him.

"Like the sauce? Mmmm…it's spicy!" Donkey cried happily. I chuckled as the drawbridge clattered down. "Oh, they must be expecting us!" was there no end to this guys excitement?

We started over the drawbridge but a very loud whinnying sound made me turn around just in time to spot the horse drawn bus stampeding towards us.

"Jump!" I cried and the others followed as we jumped out of the way, me hearing the screams some of the kids let out when they saw Shrek. I rolled my eyes as I picked myself up.

"What in the shista-shire kind of place is this?" Donkey spluttered to a nervous looking Shrek.

"Well my stomach aches and my palms just got sweaty. Must be a high school," he summed up and my mouth dropped open.

"High school?" Donkey repeated, suddenly looking very afraid.

"Oh chasquido," I mumbled, Puss nodding with me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and I hope the Spanish was clear on what they were saying. If not then message me and I'll translate :)**

**Review! **


	3. Meeting The Mayor Of Loserville

**Thank you for the reviews! If you keep those up I will continue to write this for you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenna's POV

I sneered at the group of cheerleaders as we passed them but they were all pretty much running from the sight of Shrek. I could see now why the guy was so worried about having kids of his own.

To be honest I wasn't so thrilled to be here either. What business would an orphaned sixteen year old with the education of an eight year old have in a high school anyway? I averted my eyes from all the kids as we walked past, not wanting to catch anyone's attention. I noticed a student driver crash a little way off and chuckled to myself. Unfortunately this resulted in me not watching where I was going.

"Ooff!" I stumbled backwards as I rammed into the chest of someone taller then me. A hand shot out and caught my wrist, pulling back into the hardish chest; It wasn't massively muscular but firm enough to give support.

"Whoa! You ok?" a male, slightly prepubescent voice asked in amusement.

I looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking worriedly down at me while a blonde fringe flopped in front of a slightly angular and mature face. For a moment I was stunned, never encountering someone so closely before that didn't involve me killing or stealing something from them. It didn't help that he had a boyish handsomeness about him.

"Uhh…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence so close to this guy so I pulled back. "Uhh yeah I'm fine thanks," I mumbled, brushing the front of my shirt to seem formal. He smiled.

"Oh cool," he said, looking down at me with a crooked smile. I could feel the heat raising onto my cheeks and desperately needed an excuse to escape.

"Hey! Loser!" the boys smile dropped and his head whipped round, a groan escaping him.

"I gotta go. Bye…" he trailed off as he started shifting away towards a group of guys standing by a jousting field.

"Ken-"

"Come on!" This time one of the guys came over, grabbing the smaller boy by his collar and dragging him off.

"Nice meeting you Ken!" the boy shouted and I giggled at him, resulting in him flashing me another smile as he was pulled out of sight. As soon as he was gone I felt the old me coming back, berating me on my stupid affliction that came upon me in that boys company. Then again…he was kinda cute and nice enough to catch me…and cute.

"For lo bro, don't burn all my frankincense and myrrh," said a drugged up voice, bringing me out of my stupor. I quickly shook my head, rushing to catch up with the others.

Donkey was already freaking out, curling into a small ball as he walked while his eyes flittered about worriedly.

"I'm already starting to feel nauseous from memories of wedgies and swirlies," he exclaimed. Puss looked over at him from his spot on Shrek's shoulder, looking slightly amused.

"But how did you receive wedgies when you are clearly not the wearer of the underpants?" he asked. I also looked down at Donkey, awaiting the answer.

"Let's just say some things are better left unsaid and leave it at that," he answered snappily. I chuckled before looking over at Shrek. He was looking at two girls discussing what sounded like relationship trouble.

"They might know something," I suggested and he nodded, heading over.

"So I was like 'I'd rather get the black plague and lock myself in an iron maiden then go out with you'," the first one, a red head with the blandest voice I had ever heard said.

"Eh, totally," the second one said. I rolled my eyes. Typical girls.

"Uh excuse me?" Shrek asked. The two girls took one look at him before the red head one started walking away.

"Eh! Totally eww-th!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah totally," the second one said, glancing over at Shrek as she followed her friend.

I hate people like that, who judge on looks. I made sure I never assumed on someone before I got to know them, unless they were one of the drunken idiots from the Poison Apple. A laugh from beside me made me turn to see two kids playing a board game. One look and I could see they were the 'nerds' of the school.

"Yes! I just altered my character level to plus three superbability!" one of them cried happily. Yep, definitely nerd.

"Hi, we're looking for someone named-" Shrek started to say until one of the nerds cut him off.

"Gee, who rolled plus nine 'dork' spell and summoned the beast and his quadrupeds?" he asked snarkily. I don't know…but I think he just insulted me. The other one started laughing before a trickle of blood came down from his nose. I smirked at him while Shrek looked a little irritated.

"Yeah…I know you're busy 'not fitting in' but can either of you tell me where I can find Arthur?" he asked, glaring down at the two kids. While the bleeding one was trying to control his gushing nose, the other one pointed to the field the blond boy had been dragged off to.

"He's over there," he mumbled before going back to his game.

We all looked over to the field he pointed at. I could see a muscled, tall boy sitting on a large horse as he readied himself for a charge. Although impressive my eyes were drawn to the smaller person sitting on a wooden horse with a bucket on their head and a target strapped to their chest. I felt sorry for this person, the odds seeming a little unfair. Shrek started walking towards the field and the rest of us followed, stopping at the edge just in time to watch the kid with the lance strike the one with the bucket right in the chest and send him flying.

He landed with a painful sounding thump at Shrek's feet and I winced slightly. Shrek and the others didn't seem to notice, too busy staring at Arthur.

"Ha ha! There is no sweeter taste on thy tongue, then victory!" he exclaimed proudly, earning cheers from his friends. Shrek turned to Puss, a relieved smile on his face.

"Strong, handsome, face of a leader. Does Arthur look like a king or what?" he asked, taking a step forwards.

"Ow." we all looked down to see Shrek's foot on the kid who got catapulted over to us. He quickly withdrew his foot.

"Oh sorry," he said but sounded like he really didn't care.

"Did you just say you were looking for Arthur?" he asked in a weak voice. I was about to answer but Shrek, Donkey and Puss were already walking over him to get to Arthur.

"That information is on need to know basis," Puss said.

"Yeah, it's top secret. Hushity hush," Donkey finalised.

I didn't follow the guys, choosing instead to kneel next to the kid. "Sorry about them, they're in a bit of a hurry," I explained as I helped him sit up. He shook his head, the bucket rattling. I chuckled a little and I saw a pair of blue eyes through the holes in the bucket glint.

"You have a nice laugh," the person said. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"And your voice sounds familiar," I answered back smoothly. He chuckled, standing up.

"Well it should Ke-"

"Unhand me monster!" both of us turned to see Shrek walking towards us with Arthur over his shoulder.

"Quit squirming Arthur," he mumbled. Arthur stopped squirming.

"I'm not Arthur!" he exclaimed, like it was a bad thing. Shrek stopped, holding the boy in front of him. The boy took a second to compose himself. "I am Lancelot." I snickered at the name. Lancelot then pointed over at me and for a second I thought he had heard me. "That dork over there is Arthur." Shrek, Donkey and Puss all gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes, looking beside me.

The boy I had been talking to was gone, the bucket and target sitting beside me. Looking around, I spotted a boy skulking off.

"Hey!" Shrek shouted, getting his attention. The boy turned his head and I froze. That was Arthur? The kid who caught me? Damn I wish I had known that earlier.

* * *

"Oh Arthur. Come out come out wherever you are," Shrek called as we walked through the school. As we walked passed some lockers a thumping made me jump. We all turned to see Donkey bust his way out of a locker, turning to yell at the kids who did it. I laughed at the 'I suck-eth' sign taped to his butt.

"Yeah you'd better run you little punk no good-nicks, 'cause the days of 'Little Donkey Dumpy Drawers' are over!" he yelled at the laughing kids. I have no idea what any of that that meant.

Shrek and I watched the kids as they ran into what looked like a gymnasium. He looked down at me and I shrugged.

"It looks like everybody could be in there?" I suggested and he nodded, heading over. We approached the doors, only to be stopped by a snooty looking guy.

"Hold it," he demanded. Two guys, one dressed as a Griffin and the other as some kind of lizard, ran over,

"Uhh we're here for the mascot contest," the Griffin said. The snooty guy waved them in. I glanced at Shrek, who shared my look before nodding.

"Uhh we're here for the mascot contest too," he said, gesturing to himself. The guy didn't look very convinced as he reached out and pulled at Shrek's skin.

"This…is a costume?" he asked.

"Aaaiyyyy worked on it all nightlong," he groaned, trying and failing to hide his pain. The guy still didn't look convinced.

"Hmm it looks pretty real to me," he said. Puss stepped forwards.

"If it were real could I do this?" he asked, sinking all five claws into Shrek's butt. Shrek groaned, holding in his pain.

"Or this?" Donkey asked, kicking Shrek squarely in the groin. Even that one made me wince.

"If it were real that would have been agonisingly painful," Shrek managed to choke out.

"Now watch this!" Donkey said, lifting his foot.

"That's quite enough boys," Shrek said hurriedly, stopping Puss and Donkey from assaulting him any further. The guy still looked unsure, not convinced by Shrek's impressive pain threshold. I rolled my eyes, stepping forwards.

"Look, he's wearing a costume as has just been demonstrated. Now you're going to let us in now or else he's going to live up to his ogre costume and I'm going to help him," I threatened. The guy glanced between Shrek and me.

"Right this way," he said, flushing slightly as he opened the door for us. I smiled, giving him a wink as we walked through.

"Thanks dal," I said and he flushed even more. I'm not above using my feminine charms either.

The door opened and the first thing to catch my eye was a fat guy holding a megaphone saying 'The' as he turned to us. "Ogre?" he exclaimed. The two guys dressed as monsters from before both stormed off, the Griffin chucking his head on the floor. Shrek stood stunned for a few seconds before he composed himself.

"That's right I'm the new mascot so lets really try and beat the other guys at…whatever it is they are doing!" he yelled in the classic enthusiastic tone.

Slowly the kids started clapping as the band started playing. Shrek ignored them though, walking over and grabbing the fat teachers megaphone while he spluttered about Shrek's arrival.

"Where can I find Arthur Pendragon?" he demanded. Everyone stopped clapping, pointing up behind us. We all turned in time to see Arthur getting dropped into a basketball hoop. I winced at the wedgie while all the other students laughed.

I watched Arthur look around helplessly until his eyes landed on me, a deep blush instantly overtaking his face.

"Classic," a voice from the crowd said and I turned to see Lancelot fist bump some kid. I rolled my eyes.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Donkey yelled. Lancelot's eyebrows rose.

"I didn't do it, they did," Lancelot answered, pointing up at the walkway above the hoop. I looked up to see the two nerds from before, laughing before the fat ones nose started bleeding again.

I looked back over at Arthur, giving him a 'Really?' look. He blushed, lowering his head so that his blonde hair flopped into front of his eyes again. Shrek was watching as well, choosing that moment to reach up and grab Arthur's shoulder and pull him down to eye level.

"Please don't eat me," he said, but didn't sound all to genuine.

"Eat him! Eat him! Eat him!" even the teacher was getting caught up in the excitement of the students sick sense of humour. Shrek glared at all the students.

"Uhh…not that I doubt you or anything, but you're not really going to eat him are you?" I asked. Shrek sent me a confused look before yanking Artie down off the hoop.

"I'm not here to eat him!" he shouted to the students, earning an 'Awww' from them.

He stumbled and I helped steady him, gripping his arm with my hand. As soon as he was securely on his feet he stood up tall, dusting his arms off while trying to retain some dignity.

"Didn't hurt," he mumbled, his voice drastically lowered. I laughed quietly.

"Whatever, just try not to walk like Pinocchio has his nose up your butt," I said, laughing even harder when he blushed deeply. He turned away from, facing Shrek as he addressed him.

"It's time to pack up your toothbrush and jammies kid, you're the new king of Far Far Away." Arthur's eyebrows rose.

"What?" he spluttered. All the students seemed to have the same reaction.

"Artie? A king? More like the mayor of loserville," Lancelot jeered, earning a round of laughs from his friends. Artie glared up at him before turning back to Shrek.

"Is this for real?" he asked. He's really questioning this? If I were him I'd be gone by now.

"Absolutely. Now clear out your locker kid, you've got a kingdom to run," he said, trying to move Arthur along.

"So wait…I'm really the only air?" he asked, grinning slightly. Shrek paused and I raised an eyebrow up at him. He shot me a quick glare before smiling down at Arthur.

"The one and only," he said. Arthur glanced at the crowds around us, then back at Shrek.

"Give me just a second," he said, not giving Shrek the chance to disagree as he walked to the centre of the gym. "My good people, I think there's a lesson here for all of us. Maybe the next time you're about to dunk a kid's head in a chamber pot, you'll stop and think, hey, maybe this guy has feelings. Maybe I should cut him some slack. Because maybe, just maybe... this guy's gonna turn out to be, uh...I dunno...a King! And maybe his first royal decree will be to banish everyone who ever picked on him! That's right, I'm looking at you, jousting team!"

Arthur pointed at what I'm guessing was the jousting, each of them shrinking back in slight horror. I'm hoping Arthur wasn't that petty, not that it mattered since Charming was going to be king by the end of this anyway.

I watched as Arthur then turned to the bland red headed girl from before. "And Gwen...oh Gwen. I've always loved you." My cheeks flushed as he said that, feeling an uncomfortable sickness in my stomach. I was _NOT_ jealous! Puss shot me an amused look and I glared at him.

"Eww," Gwen replied, much to my relief-I mean...whatever!

"Well good friends, it breaks my heart, but, enjoy your stay here in prison while I rule the free world baby!" Artie exclaimed, backing up while pumping his fist in the air.

"Alright let's not over do it," Shrek advised but I don't think Arthur was listening.

"I'm building my city people...on Rock and Roll!" he finished, making the rock on sign with his hands. I couldn't hold my laughs anymore, bursting into fits.

"You just over did it," Shrek grumbled, grabbing Arthur around the waist and pulling him towards the door. I jogged, catching up to the hanging Arthur as he swung from Shrek's arm.

"Building your city on Rock and Roll? Really?" I asked. Arthur shrugged, grinning at me.

"It was either that or I just can't wait to be King," he answered. I thought for a second.

"Good call," I answered.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and if you get the reference in Arthur's last sentence you can have...a surprise!**

**Review!**


	4. Writing Lessons And Ship Wreaks

**Sorry it's taken so long but here's a new chapter for you**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenna's POV

I watched from my place in the riggings as Arthur ran around the ship, excitedly exploring everything that was taking him away from his home. He seemed oddly happy to be leaving everyone he ever seemed to care about; even if they did beat him up they were still his classmates and maybe friends. That's more then I ever had.

I took this time to really watch him, taking in the way he moved, spoke and acted. My first impression of him was that he was a nice guy, nice enough to catch someone who clearly looked like an outcast in his school. My second impression was that he understood what it was like to be an outcast, seeing the way the school treated him when they thought Shrek was going to eat him. My last impression? Total dork…but cute and a sense of adolescent charm that I think all girls find attractive.

That did NOT mean that I like him, it's just something I noticed.

Finally Arthur stopped to lean on the rim of the port side, staring out across the sea towards his home. I took this moment to climb down from the riggings and walk over to him, hopping up onto the rim with my back to the ocean.

"So…what's it like? Knowing you're destined to be a king?" I asked, even though I knew it was never supposed to be his destiny. Arthur grinned at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"It's…it's indescribable! I mean yesterday I was getting wedgies and getting stuffed into lockers…" he trailed off as a blush over took his features. He stood tall suddenly, his head level with mine. "But I was totally in control the whole time, ya know…all man," he said, swinging his arms. I think he was trying to subtly flex his muscles and I chuckled.

"Yeah…you're a regular Huntsman or Prince Charming," I said. Arthur blushed darkly, taking his spot back against the rim. "But come on Arthur, what's it like?" I asked, actually interested on what he had to say. He was silent for a while before he finally spoke up.

"It's like…being the frog from the story, but instead of being a princesses kiss to break my curse, it was an Ogre telling me I'm goanna be a king." I laughed at Arthur's unique way of describing it.

"That's a quite a way to put it Arthur," I said between laughs. There was a pause from Arthur.

"You know you can call me Artie right? in fact I'd prefer it," he said. I shrugged.

"Ok…Artie" I said with a smile. He grinned back before straitening up, stretching his back again with a deep sigh. At that moment the Ship Captain swerved the ship to the left, taking it further with the wind. The jerky movement caused me to rock backwards, falling towards the water.

"Ken!" Artie cried, his hand encircling my wrist and yanking me back towards him. I rocketed into his chest while my legs shot around his waist, clinging to him for dear life. I think if he had pulled me off the rim we would have crashed to the ground in an awkward teenage heap. "Uhh Ken?" I was still shaking as I clung to him, the thought of falling into that blue abyss of death rocking my nerves to the core.

Artie just continued to hold me, adding stroking my hair to the mix. Finally I calmed down enough to release him from my death grip before I slid off the rim. I managed to take a step before my legs gave out and I tumbled to the ground. Artie tried to catch me but the momentum was too much for him and he toppled down with me. I instantly backed away into the wall, curling up slightly. Artie sat and watched me, looking pretty confused.

"Are you alright Ken?" he asked. I gulped down the lump in my throat, determined not to cry.

"You know Ken's not my name right?" I said, attempting a smile. Artie's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" he asked, chuckling confusedly.

"My name's Kenna. The jocks cut me off before I could finish," I explained. Artie paused before he started laughing, not chuckling but full on laughing. I started to giggle, something I hadn't done in years. When we finally calmed down I stood up. "Well I think I'm goanna get some sleep Artie," I said with a sigh, catching my breath. Artie cocked his head to the side, an action that set my heart racing.

"Why? It's barely sunset," he asked. I shrugged.

"I have stuff to do later on," I answered before disappearing down below deck.

* * *

At midnight on the dot I was up and out f my hammock. I tiptoed past all the guys, who were snoring their heads off. Surprisingly enough, Puss was the loudest and Artie was the quietest. I smiled at him, his blonde hair flopping in front of his eyes. Moving away from them, I climbed up onto the deck. Taking my familiar spot on the bow, the same spot that Artie and I had been crawled up in earlier, and sat down.

I took a breath of air as I pulled the familiar parchment from my top and spread it out in front of me. I then pulled out the pencil I had made from charcoal and wood and started to scribble incoherent words on the page.

"A B C D…" I trailed off, my mind drawing a blank. I shook my head, starting again. "A B C D E? E F…Damn!" I threw my pencil on the deck, watching it roll away. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes.

I hated this! Learning to read and write at a higher level sucked! It's too hard! I don't even know why I'm doing it. Ok, so maybe I do. I had always been trying to get better at my reading and writing, but, while walking about in that school today, getting looked at my all those kids and judged, it made me want to get better, just so they would stop looking.

"Drop something?" my head whipped up to see Arthur, hair scruffy from sleep and eyes heavy from exhaustion as he held my pencil out to me with one hand, rubbing his eyes with the other.

"A-Arthur!" I stuttered. No one was supposed to know about this.

"I thought we were at Artie," he said with a small smile as he came and slumped down in front of me. Gingerly I took the pencil back, giving him a small nod. I didn't say anything for a while, staring down at the parchment in my hands in shame. "Are you going to tell me what's up or do I have to guess?" he asked after a little while. I stayed quiet. "Ok, then I'll have to guess," he said before clearing his throat. I expected him to be smirking and sound smug. Instead he looked at me with his kind blue eyes and said softly. "I think you're out here because you can't read or write and feel too ashamed to ask for help in learning." I ducked my head, hiding my eyes. "And," Artie continued, taking my hand in his. "I think you need to know that if you have troubles, you should come to me," he said, giving me a comforting smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright, teach me to read," I said, holding out the pencil. Artie grinned, taking my hand and wrapping the fingers around the pencil.

"Well first of all you need to hold the pencil correctly," he said, adjusting my fingers then resting his hand against mine, guiding it along the parchment. "There see, A B C D E F G…" he trailed off, looking at me.

"Uhh…H?" Artie nodded, edging me on. "I J K," I carried on, getting all the way to R before I had to stop.

"That was great Kenna, now let me show you the rest." we spent nearly all night working on the parchment. By the end of it I could spell my name! After that Artie decided that we should stop. We spent an hour just talking, Artie telling me about his life at the school and me telling him what being a rouge is like. Finally, as he was recounting one of his tales of being on the jousting team, I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Kenna? Artie?" my eyes were heavy as they opened, instantly blinded by the suns rays. I groaned, burying my head into my pillow. Said pillow groaned, firm arms holding me tightly. Instantly my eyes snapped open, meeting a pair of calm groggy blues.

Artie was holding me tightly against his chest, his back against the wooden wall of the ship while he cradled me against him. He was staring down at me, eyes soft.

"Morning you," Artie said, his nose brushing mine. I fought to contain myself, my body not quite working at the same speed my heart was going at.

"You: Y O U," I said dumbly. Artie smiled, letting his arms drop from around me.

"Very good," he said before standing up and walking off. I watched him go before getting up and stretching out my sore muscles. Although sleeping out on the deck in an awkward position wasn't a good idea, it was definitely one of my best.

Picking up my writing stuff, I headed back down below deck and over to my hammock. I stopped, looking into my bed to see a box wrapped in a red ribbon. There was a piece of paper sitting on it and I picked it up.

"Kenna, I have made this sim…ple for you to read. I am pro…ud of you for learn…ing to read and write so qu-quickly. Here is a lit…tle gift to keep you go-ing," I read with a bit of trouble. Putting the piece of paper down, I picked up the box and opened it, feeling myself smile as it revealed a piece of crisp white parchment, an orange, gold and red quill made from a griffin feather and an ink pot.

I took the feather, stroking the golden tips softly with my finger before placing it behind my ear, a spot I knew would keep it safe. Closing the box and tying it shut, I placed it the satchel I always keep at my side before heading back up stairs. Artie was back at his spot, looking out over the ocean. I joined him, hopping back onto the side like yesterday. He gave me a cautious look.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, you nearly had a heart attack yesterday," he said, looking ready to grab me. I shrugged.

"I'll take it if it comes," I said. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Aren't you afraid?" he asked and I shrugged again.

"To me, fear is pointless. Like emotion it can be pushed away by willpower and forced down." Artie looked almost horrified.

"That's an awful way of looking at it," he said.

"Well it keeps me from getting attached or hurt so it works for me," I answered. Although looking a little disappointed at my answer, Artie smiled.

"Well for what it's worth, I think you look very nice with the quill in your hair," he said and I blushed. I don't often get comments like that.

"Thanks. So are you excited?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. Artie chuckled, ducking his head.

"Yeah, but I just can't believe it…me a king?" I shot him a confused look. Surly he must have been told a little about his blood line. "I mean sure I knew I cam from royalty and all but I just figured everyone forgot about me," he explained.

"Oh…well that sucks," I mumbled awkwardly. I was never any good at giving comfort or words of encouragement (Helping Shrek with his father issues was a bit of a fluke) luckily at that moment the big guy came over to save me from the situation.

"Oh no, in fact, the king asked for you personally," he said with a fake smile. I raised a judging eyebrow at him from behind Artie but he only glared at me. I smirked at him from over Artie's shoulder before hopping off the rail.

I walked away, catching Artie's excited smile as he turned to Shrek. Taking my usual spot in the riggings, I watched as Shrek spoke about how great it was being a king, lying through his teeth. I couldn't hear everything they were saying but I sometimes caught little snippets.

"Whoa this is goanna be huge! Parties! Princesses! Castles! Princesses!" I rolled my eyes. Of course he would want a princess, everyone wants a princess. Not that I cared or anything, soon Artie would just be another subject under Charming's reign and another job for me to complete.

After that comment I stopped listening, placing my gaze on the open ocean. We were coming up on an island on our port side. We would pass it with no problems and be further on our way to Far Far Awa-

The boat rocked dangerously to the side, causing me to fall from the riggings. Luckily I wasn't that high up so the crash wasn't too painful. After picking myself up I looked around to see the cause.

Artie and Shrek were currently battling it out over the wheel of the ship, spinning it this way and that, causing the ship to lurch wildly.

"What are you doing?" Shrek shouted, spinning the wheel so the ship was back on course. Artie was flung away, a shuffleboard stick sliding next to him. I was having trouble standing up but I managed to grab the rim of the ship and haul myself up.

Artie also managed to stand (more then Puss and Donkey could handle) and grabbed the shuffleboard stick, jamming it into the ship wheel.

"What does it look like?" he yelled back as the boat lurched.

"This isn't really up to you!" Shrek shouted, regaining control of the wheel.

"But I don't know anything about being king!" Artie argued, grabbing the wheel again.

"You'll learn on the job!" Shrek yelled, pushing Artie away.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going back!" Artie yelled, firmly grabbing the spokes of the wheel and pulling.

By this point I had had enough of this. Staggering over to the ship wheel, I grabbed it from the front, grabbing the attention of both boys.

"Back to what? Being a loser?" I shouted at Artie, praying it would be enough to make him stop. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew I had gone to far, especially after he helped me last night. His anger dropped from his face and he let go of the wheel, glaring at me.

Unfortunately this caused Shrek's hold on the wheel to become to much and the wheel broke away form the ship.

"Now look what you did!" Shrek yelled at him. Artie was broken from his glare at me, turning back to Shrek.

"Look what I did? Look who's holding the wheel chief!" he snapped back. I was stating to feel a bit ill, the swaying of the ship getting to me.

"Shrek!" we all turned to see Donkey pointing out towards where the ship was headed; what could be called a mini island of sharp jagged rocks that could slice this ship in two.

I felt all the strength leave my legs and I staggered over to Arthur, grabbing his arm. His head snapped down to me, his eyes burning with anger.

"Artie…water," I chocked out, gripping him tightly. All anger was replaced by confusion.

"So?" he asked with a sharp voice, even though he moved closer.

"Remember yesterday when I freaked out when I nearly fell over board?" I asked and he nodded. "I can't swim." I just managed to catch the fear flash across his face before a crashing filled my hearing and water consumed all of my other senses.

Flailing madly in the water I tried to push myself to the surface. My head managed to break the surface for a moment. In those few seconds before I sank below the surface I heard one thing above the thrashing of the water and the screams of the others.

"KENNA!"

"Artie…" I cried weakly in response before I sank below the waves.

* * *

**ohhhh, what's goanna happen next?**

**Review!**


End file.
